Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 13
Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 13 was the 13th edition of the Danish music competition that selected Denmark's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 18. The selection had a final and a super-final held in Horsens. Hannah Schneider won the edition with her song "Dreaming Kind". In North Vision Song Contest 18, it got the 14th place in the final with 104 points. Information After the rumors that the selection would be cancelled, the edition was confirmed by the Head of Delegation. The format of the selection was revealed a day after the selection's confirmation. The format that was used for the edition was the same as in the 12th edition: ten songs would be competing in a final with the top four most voted songs advancing to the super-final. The selection consisted of a final and a super-final and was held in Forum Horsens, Horsens. The voters for both rounds were international juries among countries participating in the 18th edition. The non-participants and associate members voted as part of the Rest of the World. The competing entries were chosen by the broadcaster after several artists submitted songs. 'Venue' Forum Horsens is an indoor arena that can be used to sport. It may also be use for concerts. Westlife, Anastacia, DAD, Enrique Iglesias and Dolly Parton have appeared in the hall. There can be 4000 spectators for sports events. For concerts there can be 4500 sitting or 5000 standing. Competing entries All the competing entries were selected by the broadcaster. DR announced the dates of the artists and songs presentation on 23 January 2016. The ten artists of the selection would be presented on 24 January 2016 while their songs would be presented two days later, on 26 January 2016. Among the competing artists is previous Danish entrant Electric Lady Lab who represented the country in the 1st edition along with Kato. Carpark North, Cryoshell, Juanna and Rasmus Thude have all competed in Dansk Melodi Grand Prix before. Mads Langer pulled off the competition just before the songs announcement after a request from the songwriters of his selected song. It was later revealed that Medina would replace him. ;Table key : Withdrawn : Replacing song : Winner Final The final would start on 28 January 2016 but was postponed and started two days later, on 30 January 2016. The voting lasted one week and ended on 6 February 2016. The four songs that qualified to the super-final (highlighted) were revealed the same day. The places of the non-qualifiers were also revealed the same day while the places of the qualifiers were revealed on 20 February 2016, after the super-final results. Super-final The top four songs from the final qualified to the super-final. The voting in the super-final started on 6 February 2016 and closed on 20 February 2016 with the results being revealed one day later, on 21 February 2016. Hannah Schneider won the edition with "Dreaming Kind". Voting and results In both rounds, all the countries were able to vote, including the countries that withdrew from the respective edition of the contest as well as the associate members. However, votes from non-participants and associate members were combined to make the "Rest of the World" jury. In the super-final, the voters were divided randomly in groups. Voters 12 points The twelve points and the highest points that were given in the final and super-final respectively. Groups The countries were randomly divided in six groups for the voting. The six groups were revealed during the voting and were the following: The countries that announced the voting result for each group are marked in bold. 'Spokespersons' Six spokespersons presented the voting result for each group. The spokespersons are appointed by one of the countries in the respective group. # Kristel Lisberg (Group A) # Ivi Adamou (Group B) # Tanja (Group C) Lora (Group D) Niall Horan (Group E) Luina (Group F) Voting grids Final ;Rest of the World Super-final ;Rest of the World See also * Dansk Melodi Grand Prix * Denmark * North Vision Song Contest 18 * Denmark in the North Vision Song Contest 18 External links * Announcement Thread * Final Thread * Super-final Thread * Super-final Results Thread * Final Recap * Super-final Recap * Super-final Results Category:Dansk Melodi Grand Prix Category:National selections Category:NVSC 18 national selections